


Big Deals

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gippal banged the door open, hands fisted in his hair. [Set post-game.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Deals

Gippal banged the door open, hands fisted in his hair. "'Lai I swear -"

He froze in the doorway, rant about the idiots he was working with dying unspoken. Baralai had shed his coat, and seriously, that was A Big Deal considering that he wouldn't take the damn thing off unless he had to - he hadn't even taken it off to let Doctor P put him back together. It wasn't just that though - Baralai looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, shirt half-unbuttoned and his hair in his face, brilliant white against his tan.

Gippal might have said something - or done something, although at this point standing there and admiring Baralai like he was a brand new machina Gippal had just thrown together to prove he was a genius looked kinda good, and that had to be a waste - if it hadn't been for one thing.

Summoner Isaaru was sat at Baralai's desk, holding a sheaf of papers up for Lai to look at - and Baralai was leaning against his back, reading over his shoulder as he buttoned his shirt. They both looked up at him when he stopped - they must have been talking to Nooj to pick _that_ up - Baralai putting one hand on Isaaru's shoulder as he rounded the desk, frowning a little. "Gippal? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Gippal said without thinking. Then again, he couldn't be blamed for not thinking straight considering he was doing his best not to stare at Baralai's bare throat like he was a fiend about to go for it. "I. Um. They need me back at Djose. I'll - I'll see you later."

Baralai looked disappointed, but Summoner Isaaru's smile didn't flicker, even as he said "I hope you come back soon."

Gippal almost managed not to sound sceptical when he said "I bet you do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Renay, and it wasn't actually INTENDED as Baralai/Isaaru - it was intended as "Gippal walks in on completely innocent situation and draws entirely the wrong conclusion -&gt; Baralai has to explain that, um, no, he's not in that sort of relationship with Isaaru -&gt; make outs!" Without knowing that? Pure Baralai/Isaaru fic with bonus jealous Gippal!


End file.
